new me
by morganvillecrazy
Summary: Claire finds Shane cheating on him and she gets her revenge by writing a song. Claire is faced with a lot of choices to make, she changes and has new adventures i am not good with summary's but its a good story well i think so anyway please read and review tell me if its good and if i should carry on. ( sorry about the bad punctuation i suck at English)


**Chapter 1**

**(Claire pov)**

I put my key in to the glass house door; I had just finished working with Myrnin i'm so tired I can't wait to go and cuddle wit Shane and just rest.

I walked into the hall way and shut the door behind me id roped my bag in the Conner and took of my shoes and made my way upstairs to see Shane, he was probably worried its dark outside as I am about to open his door I hear a moan I get pissed straight away I knew he was too good to be true I knew he was cheating on me I slowly open the door to see the bitch he is cheating on me with.

I stand there shocked at the scene in front of me eve my best friend is underneath my boyfriend as he thrusts in and out of her and they don't even notice me so I leave quietly I need to get my revenge and I will I have a plan.

I go down stairs I will get my revenge tonight at common grounds omg I wonder if Michael know he is gonna be so pissed.

I slam the front door so it seems like I have just came in I hear shuffling upstairs " I am home " I shout out

and Shane comes running downstairs he look rough and he is out of breathe " babe are you ok " I ask

"yes I am , where have you been its dark out now" he says

" oh yea sorry I was working" I say and kiss him and he kisses back then before I know it we are making out I feel sick but keep going coz I have to make it seem like nothing's wrong.

"ew get a room " eve says while coming down the stairs

"shut up eve " I say and smile at her

" so guys I was thinking that we should all go out tonight its open mic night at common grounds " I say

" yea sure " the both say at the same time"

" ok well we will leave in an hour and tell Michael" I say and go upstairs to write my songs and get ready .

**(Eve pov)**

Omg that was so close i'm surprised Claire didn't suspect anything guess she's not that smart after all I look at Shane and smile then walk upstairs to get ready and text Michael he doesn't know what me and Shane have been doing and its gonna stay that way.

**(Shane pov)**

Wow what have I done I have just realised cheating on Claire is a big mistake but eve is just so different and I can fuck her coz she is not young arrg I don't know what i'm doing I don't even love Claire I just use her.

**(Michael pov)**

I'm walking home from work when I get a text from eve saying that we are all going to common ground in an hour for open mic night oh well I will just meet them there I text back telling her . I love eve so much I wrote a song for her I might sing it tonight.

**(Claire pov)**

On our way to common grounds Shane can't take his eyes of me i'm in a tight short red dress and have black heals on well I have to say I do look hot . we arrive at common ground and I go get us drinks and go talk to Oliver while the others go sit with Michael.

**(Shane pov)**

Wow Claire looks so hot , we go sit with Michael "where has Claire gone" he asks

"she has gone to get us drinks "

"oh ok "

He turns to talk to eve and they start making out till Claire comes back

"hey Michael " she says while smiling at him

"hey" he says and smiles back

Oliver gets on stage

" hello every one as you know today is open mic night but before that there is someone who would like to sing to songs they wrote " he says

I wonder who it is

" you all know her Claire Danvers "

WHAT! I didn't know Claire was gonna sing

Claire lend close to me and whispered

"you're gonna be sorry "

What the fuck is she talking about she got up and walked to the stage and picked up a guitar

" this is a song I wrote today after I found my boyfriend cheating on me today "

Oh shit i'm dead .

**(Eve pov)**

Shit she knows i'm so dead Michael was giving Shane the death glare .

**(Michael pov)**

" the fuck Shane you cheated on her " I yelled I was so mad

"who was it with " I was so mad put Claire started playing the guitar and I shut up

**(Claire pov)**

" this is a song I wrote today after I found my boyfriend cheating on me today " I said into the mic

The crowd gasped and started talking about it

" the fuck Shane you cheated on her " Michael shouted and everyone heard and turned to look at them

"Who with " Michael asked and the crowed started asking too but I started playing the guitar and they all shut up and turned to listen

**( sick of you by Selena Gomez )**

You know fairy tales don't come true  
>Not when it comes to you<br>Open up for the first time  
>And you can bet that it's the last time<br>And I'm cool with laying low  
>It's Saturday night and I'm staying home<br>I'm feeling good for the first time  
>It's been awhile since the last time<br>Forums+I'll wave goodbye when you say hello

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
>I just don't care who is wrong or right<br>I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
>You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>Sick of all of your little lies<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>Sick of all the girls by your side<br>What you don't know is how  
>Great it feels to let you go<p>

About your game, it's so see through  
>You know I'm way too good for you<br>I'm moving on to the next time  
>Dropped the baggage and I'll be fine<br>With time to reminisce  
>You're gonna realize you miss this<br>You're on my mind for the last time  
>And at the most you were a pass time<br>I'll wave goodbye when you say hello

I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
>I just don't care who is wrong or right<br>I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
>You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>Sick of all of your little lies<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>Sick of feeling not by your side<br>What you don't know is how  
>Great it feels to let you go<p>

I'm happier alone  
>Take down your pictures and I'll throw<br>Those memories out the door, I'm  
>Sick of you, so sick of you<br>Sick of all of your little lies

Sick of the sleepless, never ending nights  
>I just don't care who is wrong or right<br>I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis  
>You tear me up, I'll cut you down to size<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>Sick of all of your little lies<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>So I'm getting on with my life<p>

So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>So sick of you, whoa whoa<br>So, so sick of you, so sick of you  
>So sick of you, oh whoa<br>What you don't know is how  
>Great it feels to let you go<p>

When I finished the crowd went wild

"this next song if for the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with"

The crowed started whispering again and I looked at eve she was getting up

" oh eve I think you wanna stay for this one"

She sat back down and I saw Michael look confused

**(Eve pov)**

Oh no I was gonna leave but she stopped me Michael looked confused so he doesn't know yet that's good I could get away with this ,the cd started playing

**( better then revenge by Taylor swift)**

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
>Time for a little revenge<p>

Omg i'm so dead .

**(Claire pov)**

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
>Time for a little revenge<p>

**people looked surprised at the begging oh I was just getting started**

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
>I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<p>

**as I was singing I started walking through the crowd towards our table the crowed looked confused**

I  
>I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from

**when I got there I dragged a chair in front of Michael and sat on it and snag the chorus doing actions and pointing ant eve and he looked confused then he caught on that Shane slept with eve**

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

**Michael got up and punched Shane and Shane fell to the ground the crowed started cheering**  
><strong>and I turned to the crowed<strong>

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
>And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things<p>

I turned to eve and pushed her a bit she was mad

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<p>

**I pulled at her dress and rolled my eyes then punched her then walked away to the bar and sat on the top and danced and sang Michael and eve and were arguing**

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
>To roll your eyes at, honey<br>You might have him but haven't you heard  
>I'm just another thing for you<br>To roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him but I always get the last word<br>Whoa

She's not a saint  
>And she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, whoa  
>She's better known<br>For the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys<br>On the playground won't  
>Make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge

**Michael was leaving now Shane was already gone eve was about to go but I ran to her and stared pushing her backwards towards the bar**

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do<br>I don't think you do  
>Let's hear the applause<br>Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
>So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better<p>

**I pushed her hard into the bar and walked away back to the stage and she ran off crying**  
>She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"<p>

the crowd went wild I said thank you and I put the mic down and ran to the car were Michael was sitting in the driver's seat and Shane was at the back holding his nose and eve was in the back too crying , I got in the front with Michael an but on my seatbelt

" eve , Shane I want you packed and out of the glass house in the next two hours " Michael said calmly

"you can't do that its dark " they protested

"OUT IN THE NEXT TWO HOURS " Michael shouted

" by the way Shane we are over " I said while smirking

"Clarie i'm .."

"Shut up I don't wanna hear it "

Michael started driving home.


End file.
